


Mad-Eye Moody

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aurors, Fanart, Order of the Phoenix (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-11-20
Updated: 2005-11-20
Packaged: 2019-03-28 14:12:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13905711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: I drew this during my January tests in 2004, when I was supposed to be studying. I know that GoF Moody has given everyone a totally different image to this, but this is how my 'book' Moody looks.One thing I dislike sbout this is that he isn't scarred enough, but since this was intended as just a doodle which became quite nice, I didn't want to risk destroying it with some pathetic attempts at grisly scars.





	Mad-Eye Moody

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this fanart was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom/profile).


End file.
